


Не было выбора

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: по заявке на пятый тур однострочников: "Старбакс, соулмейт!АУ. Баки - не соулмейт Стива, а Стив - не соулмейт Баки, но выбирают они всё равно друг друга (и ни о чём не жалеют)"





	Не было выбора

\- И тогда принц бросил меч и поцеловал принцессу. Проклятье рассеялось, ведь поцелуй соулмейта сильнее любых злых чар…

Пусть сказка оказалось невероятно скучной, спать не хотелось совершенно. Но Баки все равно выбирает с трудом. С одной стороны, можно было вытребовать у мамы рассказать что-нибудь стоящее, например, про Дэви Крокетта и енота, с другой - он заинтригован. Баки ничуть не интересуют поцелуи, но колдовство, снимающее проклятье, это интересно, это может очень пригодиться.

\- Мам, а соулмейты – это как? – наконец решает Баки.

\- Соулмейт – тот, кого любишь больше всех на свете

\- Как тебя?

Миссис Барнс ласково улыбается.

\- Тот, кого не хочешь ни с кем делить

\- Как карамельное яблоко! – Баки аж подскакивает на кровати

\- Ну нет! Это уже чересчур, - миссис Барнс смеется и мягко укладывает назад на постель расшалившегося ребенка, - тот, с кем не хочешь расставаться ни на минуту.

Баки задумывается на секунду.

\- Я понял, мам. Кажется, я правда понял.

 

Утром Баки первым делом лезет под кровать и достает потертую жестянку с сокровищами. Он нетерпеливо вытряхивает добро на одеяло. И из кучи нужных и очень нужных вещей Баки выуживает свою самую главную ценность – огрызок химического карандаша. Он с трудом досиживает до конца завтрака, едва не вылетает из дома без куртки и, конечно же, забывает прихватить пару яблок, приготовленных миссис Барнс на перекус.

Стив ждет его на детской площадке. Баки налетает на него как маленький смерч и тащит подальше от посторонних глаз и от стайки детей, явно заскучавших и уже как-то нехорошо приглядывающихся к одинокому тощему мальчишке.

Они усаживаются прямо на холодную землю, теснее придвинувшись друг к другу – а ну кто подслушает? Баки показывает Стиву карандаш, и тот его приводит в полный восторг. В любой другой день Баки раздувался бы от гордости и радости, что удалось удивить друга. Но это пустяки по сравнению с тем, что он затеял. Баки придвигается к Стиву еще ближе, наклоняется к самому уху и сбивчивым заговорщическим шепотом пересказывает вчерашнюю сказку. Стив слушает как завороженный.

Баки вновь машет в воздухе карандашом.

\- Как раз хватит, пока не станем взрослыми, и не появятся настоящие имена.

Баки хватает руку Стива, закатывает рукав и старательно обслюнявливает грифель. Он начинает было выводить корявое «Дж», но передумывает. Растирает краску до грязных шарушек и пишет поверх: «Баки».

-Теперь твоя очередь, - объявляет Баки. Он уже было протягивает руку, как вдруг мнется, синим языком облизывает синие губы и запоздало спрашивает, - ты ведь не против?

Стив широко улыбается, вместо ответа на руке Баки появляется аккуратное «Стивен Грант Роджерс».

***

 

Они так ждали этот день. Баки ждал. Они давно решили, что в честь великого события Стив останется ночевать у Баки. Последние недели все разговоры сами собой выворачивались к предстоящему дню рождения, соулмейтам, появлению имени половинки. Но сегодня Баки необычно тихий. Только пару часов назад подсел ближе к Стиву и спросил:

\- Когда они появятся, мы могли бы… – Баки сидел с прямой спиной, опустив голову, по-детски засунув ладони между тесно сжатыми коленями. Он так и не договорил, и Стив еще долго растирал его плечи, пока Баки не отошел немного.

Теперь он полулежит на кровати, делая вид, что разглядывает потолок, а Стив пальцами обводит на запястье линии, которые уже понятно, не сложатся в его имя.

\- Что там? – спрашивает Баки. Он изо всех сил старается казаться спокойным, но прохладный тон выдает его нервозность. Стив не отвечает.

Баки поднимается и с недоверием смотрит на надпись.

\- Какого…то есть, как такое может быть? – он переводит взгляд на Стива, требовательный и ошарашенный, как всегда, если происходит что-то, не укладывающееся в его мировоззрение. Стиву нечего ответить ему. Он уже не помнит, как детская игра переросла в убежденность, что между ними нечто большее, чем привязанность и дружеское расположение. Уверенность, что они – особенные друг для друга. С тем же успехом они придумывали когда-то, что проживут сто лет, станут героями, победят чудовище, но из-за краха этих фантазий не хотелось разбивать руки в кровь о кирпичную стену. А теперь и последняя выдумка закончилась.

\- Может быть, тебя хотели назвать по-другому, а потом передумали?

Стив качает головой. Они сидят на кровати, как обычно, слишком тесно, почти соприкасаясь головами. При любом движении челка Баки щекочет его лоб. Стив все еще рассеянно гладит запястье, устроив вечно мерзнущие стопы под бедром Баки. Он впервые в жизни ощущает их близость как что-то непристойное. Для соулмейтов нормально чувствовать вторую половину как себя. Но они с Баки больше не связаны, никогда не были. Кто они теперь друг другу? Приятели с соседних улиц?

\- Твои родители, они ведь не были…? - одними губами произносит Баки и роняет беспомощно голову на плечо Стива.

Зато родители Баки – были. Стив видел, каким ферзем ходит мистер Барнс, простой работяга, в присутствии жены, и как начинают сиять глаза миссис Барнс еще за несколько минут до того, как щелкнет в двери замок, и муж войдет в дом. И все это будет. Только с кем-то другим.

До Баки все еще не доходит. Но рано или поздно начнет замечать, что у Стива вечно холодные ноги, его сиплую одышку, появляющуюся когда лежит на спине, въевшийся намертво запах лекарств. Все те навязчивые мелочи, что не имели значения, пока они были предназначены друг другу, начнут ли они теперь накапливаться, нервировать, отталкивать Баки от него? Стив думает, что никогда не сможет отпустить его сам.

Баки и правда отстраняется, зло кривит рот и легко пинает Стива, заставляя слезть с кровати.

\- Мне надоела эта штука с соулмейтами, - заявляет Баки, разбирая постель. Он забирается под одеяло, прячет предательскую левую руку под подушку и тянет Стива к себе, в тепло. - Давай спать.

В ночь на совершеннолетие Стива они слишком заняты, чтобы следить за появлением каких-то там надписей.

***

 

-Это она? – спрашивает Баки, не заботясь, что каждый услышит. Должно быть он действительно плох, если Стив, без слов хватает его за локоть и тащит к себе, в офицерскую комнату.

Ведь только что! Только что все было неплохо. В баре играла музыка, они шутили, а Баки и правда начинал нравиться тот смешной синий костюм. Их колени незаметно соприкасались под стойкой, и это будоражило кровь сильнее, чем бессовестно разбавленный скотч. А потом все закончилось. Вымыло всю радость оглушающей тишиной, красным платьем, стыдом, будто в окно подсматривал.

Баки не понимает, как не заметил раньше, и от того стало еще обиднее. Будь он внимательней, успел бы спрятать живое, нежное. Проорался бы, перетерпел, забившись к стене на больничной койке.

-Это она? – повторяет Баки, едва за ними закрывается дверь. Вопрос звучит резче, чем предполагалось, но ему все равно.

\- Это не важно, послушай…

Баки не хочет слушать, только закрыть глаза, и чтобы все это перестало происходить.

\- И как это ощущается? Вы оказались одни в круге света? Как пение ангелов? Лучше, чем секс?

\- Кажется, мы сработаемся, - Стив как-то натянуто улыбается и тянется к нему. Широкие ладони ложатся на плечи неподъемным грузом.

\- Иди к ней, - шипит Баки. Понимает, что позорится, но он слишком вымотан военными маршами, пленом, красным платьем, всем, что сильнее его самого.

Стив обнимает его, повторяет очень правильные, очень нужные слова, но они проходят мимо. Баки уставился в старое облезающее зеркало и не узнает ни себя, ни Стива.  
Дело не в высоком росте или фантастической силе. Стив счастлив. Он светится спокойным счастьем, это видно и сквозь смущение и неловкость. Стив всегда напряжен и готов к бою, даже в самые тихие их моменты, но теперь будто развернулась много лет сжимавшаяся пружина. Баки же напоминает тень себя самого. Он кажется мертвецом, которого кто-то заставляет двигаться, говорить, вырабатывать тепло, вдыхать кислород и выдыхать углекислый газ. Баки понимает, кто. И Баки будет идти за ним, пока силы не иссякнут совсем. Даже теперь.

-Баки, ты со мной? – зовет Стив. Он берет его лицо в ладони, заставляя посмотреть прямо, и нежно касается губами его губ, - Баки.

\- Иди к ней, - мучительно стонет Баки в поцелуй.

Стив целует его мягко и медленно, почти невинно, просто дотрагивается до губ снова и снова. Также и Баки когда-то целовал его в темноте бруклинской квартиры. Тогда этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отогнать разочарование и страхи, и уснуть счастливыми. Теперь - мало. На самом деле, этого мало уже очень давно. И Баки тянется к Стиву, пока еще можно. Он хочет вцепиться в него изо всех сил, до синяков, до судороги в перенапряженных мышцах, но как и всегда, бережно кладет руки ему на спину, позволяет Стиву обнять себя крепче. Баки нужно чувствовать каждое движение его тела. Ему так нужно, чтобы Стив любил его.

-Это моя вина..., - говорит Баки уже после, еще не отдышавшись.

-Замолчи, придурок, - устало шепчет Стив ему на ухо

-…Если бы я не затеял тогда всю эту игру, ты бы сейчас…

-Замолчи, придурок, - повторяет Стив с нажимом.

У Стива раскраснелся нос и кожа вокруг рта. Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся. Баки улыбается и целует его ладонь. Он надеется, что Стив примет это в качестве ответа.

***

 

-Мне нужно подышать, - говорит Баки и едва ли не сползает по стене на пол. Душная, пропахшая бензином подземная парковка башни Мстителей не лучшее место перевести дух, но Стив не спорит. Он присаживается рядом, позволяя Баки привалиться к нему.  
Стиву не нужно спрашивать, что случилось, понятно и без слов.

\- Ты мог бы поговорить…с ней, - говорит наугад Стив и быстро добавляет, - если хочешь.

Баки мотает головой с такой силой, что волосы хлещут его по лицу.

Стив осторожно, касается его плеча, но Баки не реагирует. Машина для работы с воспоминаниями Старка помогает, Ванда усиливает эффект, так что триггеры больше не действуют. Какое-то время. Терапию приходится повторять снова и снова, пусть и со все большими промежутками времени, но после нее Баки настолько вымотан и опустошен, что за него становится страшно. Повезло же именно в такой день столкнуться с соулмейтом Баки. Стив не знает кто именно, видимо, кто-то из агентов возрожденного ЩИТа. Задайся он целью - вычислить было бы не сложно. В конце концов, можно просто спросить. Но Стив чувствует, что взглянуть в лицо человека, которому Баки предназначен самой судьбой, выше его сил.

-Давай пойдем куда-нибудь, - выдавливает, наконец, Баки, - В музей. Если это будет не мультимедийная выставка, возможно, я не засну. Или в тот кинотеатр с европейским кино, где я засну совершенно точно. Или нет. Знаешь, пойдем домой. И ты не дашь мне уснуть до утра.

Баки улыбается вымученно и немного заискивающе. Стив чувствует, как железный кулак сжимает и разжимает воротник его куртки. Сам он в сороковых после каждого совещания, после каждой случайной встречи в коридорах штаба, искал Баки и тянул в темный угол. Было очень важно отогреться его теплом, пропитаться его запахом, раствориться в его голосе, а потом заглушать смутное чувство вины, делая все, чтобы Баки не чувствовал себя ненужным или обделенным вниманием. Стив понимает. Но не уверен, в состоянии ли Баки выполнить хоть часть программы.

Стив знает, что сейчас не лучшее время затевать разговор, но слишком тяжело видеть его в таким.

-Баки, - зовет Стив, гладит по волосам, привлекая внимание, - Ванда считает, если ты и твой соулмейт, - Стив тщательно подбирает слова, но ничего не выходит. – Если вы будете вместе, это может помочь. Тебе не придется проходить терапию так часто. Если пойдет хорошо - вообще не придется.

Стив сейчас немного ненавидит Ванду за то, что переложила на него обязанность сообщить Баки о новых идеях.

-Что думаешь, Бак? Я пойму, правда, что бы ты не решил

Баки поднимает взгляд и хмурится.

-Не прошло и ста лет, Роджерс, а тебе уже не терпится избавиться от меня? - он прижимается к Стиву, наваливается всем весом и отчаянно шепчет:

-Когда они, наконец, оставят нас в покое?

«Они» в терминологии Баки - школьные учителя, разводившие по разным углам за шалости, любопытные соседи, соулмейты, призывная комиссия, война, Гидра – все, кто когда-то могло разлучить их.

Стив обнимает Баки еще крепче, по памяти, не глядя, очерчивает контур белой звезды на его плече.

Стив ненавидит себя за то, что становится так хорошо.

Он не знает, что будет дальше, сколько еще препятствий придется преодолеть. Но они вместе на этой душной и грязной парковке. А значит можно немного подышать.


End file.
